


Ce matin

by Rose75116



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116
Summary: Un matin à bord du TARDIS
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler





	Ce matin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442450) by [Rose75116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116)



> Titre : Ce matin
> 
> Résumé : Un matin à bord du TARDIS
> 
> Genre : Romance / Drame
> 
> Spoilers : Cette mini-fic se situe après DOOMSDAY / ADIEU ROSE sans prendre compte de l'arrivée de Donna dans le TARDIS.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la BBC, je fais ça juste pour le plaisir sans toucher d'argent.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : En fait j'ai écrit cette histoire pendant que je séchais lamentablement sur mon sujet de BTS d'économie-Droit et je ne l'ai pas modifiée (enfin j'ai juste fait corriger les fautes d'orthographe par Word, donc il se peut qu'il en reste quelques unes, désolée.).
> 
> Bref, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très long, d'où le terme de mini-fic.
> 
> Je ne compte pas faire de suite mais si vous souhaitez en écrire une, contactez moi ;-)
> 
> Les explications sont en gras, les pensées des personnages sont en italique et l'histoire est en écriture normale (oui je sais, c'est logique …)
> 
> Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma mini-fic.
> 
> NE PAS PUBLIER NI TRADUIRE SANS MON AUTORISATION !

C'était un matin comme un autre à bord du TARDIS.

Le Docteur étant resté seul depuis le départ de Rose il est vrai que le vaisseau étais particulièrement vide et silencieux …

Cependant ce matin là n'étais peut-être pas aussi ordinaire que l'on pourrait le penser …

En effet ce matin là le Docteur reçu une lettre dont l'expéditeur était « méchant loup ».

Le Docteur dont la curiosité fut réveillée par cette étrange missive l'ouvrit sans tarder et voici ce qu'il y lit :

S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette c'est d'avoir raté ma vie.

Oh, Rose … Tu n'as absolument pas raté ta vie, as-tu vu tout ce que tu as fait ?

J'aurais du vivre une vie fantastique à voyager dans le temps et l'espace auprès de l'homme que j'aime.

En lisant ces mots je t'entends me dire « je t'aime » et comme je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu te répondre, et oui, même les seigneurs du temps manquent de temps …

Mais voila le destin en a décidé autrement.

Oui, on dirait que le destin n'était plus avec nous !

Je suis coincée dans cette dimension, ou il y a certes toute ma famille mais ou lui n'y est pas …

Mais justement ta famille y est elle et tu peux enfin avoir une vie normale, te marier, avoir des enfants, enfin bref avoir tout ce que je n'aurais pas pu t'offrir …

Il doit surement continuer à voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre …

Il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre Rose, jamais personne ne te remplacera.

Je sais qu'il m'a dis qu'il resterait seul mais je sais que même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde il n'y arriverait pas.

Tu me connais si bien, mais je sais que personne ne prendra ta place, je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver.

Peut-être même qu'il m'a oubliée.

Comment pourrais-je t'oublier Rose ?

J'espère sincèrement que non, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions …

Pourquoi serais-ce des illusions que de croire que je ne t'oublierais pas ?

Je ne suis pas la première qu'il a aimée, je ne serais probablement pas la dernière !

Oh, Rose … Si tu savais …

Je sais que mes jours sont comptés et je souhaite pouvoir le revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comment ça, tes jours sont comptés ?

J'espère que si c'est trop tard il ne s'en voudra pas et qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir les Reapers !

Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il sache que je pense à lui chaque seconde, que sans lui je me sens perdue et même si c'est idiot à dire c'est comme si sans lui je ne suis plus vraiment moi …

Tu sais admirablement mettre des mots sur tes pensées, je t'envie pour cela …

Je me souviens de nos adieux en Norvège sur cette baie, j'ai souvent pensé que son nom étais un message mais j'ai eu beau cherché je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun moyen de retour …

Il y a forcement une corrélation, méchant loup ici, méchant loup là bas, c'est un message que tu t'es envoyé pour te dire que tu pouvais revenir vers moi ! Je t'en prie n'abandonne pas …

Je me souviens de ses derniers mots, il a dis mon nom et il a disparu, coupé dans sa phrase.

Chaque jour j'enrage de ne pas avoir pu te dire ce que je porte dans mes cœurs depuis si longtemps.

Je pense qu'il allait dire ces trois petits mots que je rêve toujours d'entendre.

Rose, ma très chère Rose j'espère pouvoir un jour te dire ce qui est resté en suspens depuis ce jour maudit.

Aujourd'hui c'est fini, je sais que je ne résisterais pas plus longtemps.

Il faut te battre Rose, qu'au moins un de nous continu à se battre …

Mon temps sur cette Terre est écoulé. Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Finalement maintenant quand on dira que je suis morte, ce ne sera plus un mensonge, bien que ce n'en étais jamais vraiment un car la vie sans lui ce n'est pas la vie !

Quoi ?

La maladie m'emporte et j'ai eu beau essayé de la combattre, en l'honneur de mon précieux aventurier, elle était plus forte que moi.

Quelle maladie ?

Personne ne connaît le mal qui me ronge.

Rose, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu guériras …

Peut-être que lui, mon Docteur, il aurait su …

Ta confiance en moi m'étonnera toujours !

Je sens que mes dernières forces s'épuisent …

Non, Rose …

Donc je vous dis adieu mais ne pleurez pas trop car je pars vers un endroit meilleur où je sais que je pourrais être proche de mon tendre seigneur du temps.

Rose … Ma tendre Rose, tu as maintenant retrouvé ta place parmi les anges … Je t'en prie redeviens mon ange gardien et reviens-moi …

Le Docteur était accablé par toutes ses informations mais surtout brisé de l'intérieur après avoir appris ainsi le décès de sa très chère Rose.

Ce matin là le TARDIS était devenu noir comme pour porter le deuil et même l'extérieur du vaisseau avait arboré ces couleurs sombres pour honorer la mémoire de la jeune mais néanmoins vaillante Rose Tyler, disparue trop tôt.

C'est ainsi que ce matin se termina.


End file.
